Undying Love
by Mizushima Keiichi
Summary: What happens when the girls died and held hostage by a Devil called Trinkles?Now,its up to the girls' boyfriends,the RRBZ to save them and free their souls and be reborn to Earth. Join the boys in this story of short-lasting love. Oh!And also new guys
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Months after...

CRASH!BOOM!BANG!

Mojo will never give up rampaging the city. To make matters worse to him,his so-called sons are coupling with the powerpuffs and are fighting against crime. He decided to make matters more... umm... DEADLY. Knives in every corner,saws for weapons and a giant chainsaw for backup.

He managed to knock his sons out safely. Now,he fights the girls. They're bleeding heavily and scratches can be seen clearly. They are exhausted but they've got nothing to do. Their weapons are either scarred or broken so they have to fight with their bare hands.

Blossom was being knocked first and she had no chance to be healed. Followed by Bubbles and Buttercup. Their survival chances are low this time. Their blood had lost a lot. But then,they all heard a faint groan followed by murmurs. Mojo fled away immediately leaving the girls limping to their boyfriends.

Blossom collapsed beside Brick while Bubbles and Buttercup collapsed next to their boyfriends.

Their eyes cleared and saw their girls breathing and bleeding heavily beside them. Swiftly,they grabbed them to prevent the girls from falling.

The boys can't help but feel tears forming in their eyes. Blossom,now Momoko, smiled at Brick satisfying.

"So serious... so peaceful... but I'll never forget you..."

With those words,they fell into an everlasting slumber.

Tears dripped and landed on the girls' faces. This might be the last to see the girls...

Their sweet smiles... beautiful laughs that rings into their ears like angels singing... their flawless skin touching theirs... their lips barely imaginable...

But all that is all over... they are never going to come back... never...

* * *

BRICK'S POV

Months passed ever since my girl's death. I can still remember the day and month. 28/10/***. **(I don't want to accidentally misused your birth date so I used mine. It is purely coincidental if related to real births out there.) **Now,we tried to forget them but their crying faces burned into our head whenever we did. Her face is still clear in my head like I've seen her since yesterday.

We tried everything and even became pop stars but they never get out of our heads.

Tears threatened to spill from my eyes but I ignored it. Just then,I saw her face suddenly but she faded away with a sad look. I rushed to her but its too late. She's completely faded. I've seen figments like hers at these past months but not like this. This... is extreme.

"Help..."

What th-?!

"Brick... its me... help..."

Who-... my Momoko?

Just then,herself revealed to me. She gasped and looked down at her hands but looked at me when she's sastified. She ran into my arms and looked at me with her candy pink eyes.

"Brick... I've missed you... but..."

Her face turned serious.

"You have to help me!You and your brothers are the only ones who can save us!Listen,down the corridor,there is a small door. Go there and find a small gem with our respective colors. Then,twirl it 3 times and say _Kami no na ni yotte, ten no sekai ni watashitachi o toru _and I'll meet up with you!Please,Brick,you have to help us!"she cried.

"I promise,Momoko... I'll do anything for you. Just please come back..."

"I will,Brick..."

She closed her eyes and I grabbed her and kissed her lips. Vanishing,she kissed back.

When she's gone,I ran to my bros.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

"YOU SAID WHAT?!"

"I'm not kidding!She came up to me and said so!"Brick shot back at Butch.

"But we don't have any corridor..."Boomer sighed.

"Oh,there is alright."said a feminine voice.

They turned their heads to see one of the girls' closest friend,a boring girl, come up. Her hair is in silvery color that matches her eyes,a one piece white dress that has a little blue ribbon on the neck,and her front hair is clipped with a dragonfly shaped clip. Her back hair loves to be tied up because they are like water(**If you have seen My Little Pony ; Friendship is Magic,you will know what I'm talking about from Princess Celestia**) also sparkly. Her name is Jazmine.

"Tuh,there is?"

"Yeah!Come with me."

They followed her down to the basement.

"Wait!Not even six-year-old children dared to go in there!"Butch refused.

"Just shut up if you want to see your precious Kaoru again!"

Butch didn't say anything after that.

They came to a little door and Jaz pushed open the door but it is dark and barren. She took a step forward but suddenly...

ZOOP!

She was falling.

"JAZ!"

The boys tried to grab her but they end up falling themselves.

Everything was a blur and the door's light is the last thing they saw.

The boys fell unconscious while Jazmine explored deeper.

Each had a dream... The girls...

* * *

BRICK'S DREAM

_Momoko..._

_Where are you?_

_"Brick..."a feminine,familiar voice rang into Brick's ears._

_"Momoko?"Brick is trying to find her in this endless darkness._

_"Shh... Brick... I'm behind you..."the feminine voice came again._

_"Momo-"Brick is cut off._

_"Bri-"Momoko is cut off too._

_"Oh ho,Akatsutsumi. You are a sly girl."a deadly voice said,while a creepy hooded figure holding Momoko. One hand on the shoulder and the other sliding on her neck.  
_

_"Who are you?!Let her go!"Brick felt anger bubbling up inside him._

_Momoko's eyes closed and she slid down._

If it wasn't for a yell,he could've killed that motherf*cking creature.

"GUYS!GUYS!I FOUND IT!I FOUND IT!"

Boomer just woke up

"Huh?Who?What?Where?How?"

Butch slapped his head.

"OH!You found them?!where?!"

"Shut up and follow me!"Jaz complained.

They followed her down a cavern and came face to face with a white serpent,curled and facing at the wall in front. Jaz cleared her throat.

No response.

"Hello?"

No response.

"If you don't respond to me..."

No response.

"THAT'S IT!"

She leaped at the serpent and she wrestled with it. The serpent hissed and moved like its fighting for its life. But then,the serpent might be admitting defeat,rested and relaxed there under her. She got off of it and there,replacing the serpent is a young man who looked like Jaz but except the silvery-non-wavy hair.

"Guys,this is Silver."

"Yo."

"Silver,this is-"

"Brick,Boomer and Butch. Right."

"Alright,they are looking for-"

"Momoko,Miyako and Kaoru,yes."

"Yea,and now y-"

"Am here. Now will you let me-"

"YOU are to help them. NOW."

"B-B-B-!"

"No buts. Now zip your lips and let's go."

Silver knew he had no choice but to follow. He doesn't want to be ordered around by a GIRL. To tell the truth,she is a strict one. So,the five of them made their way down the corridor until Jaz spotted a small door.

"THAT'S IT!"

She leaped into the door and disappeared,leaving the boys and the door open. Another dark adventure. But then, they, like Jaz leaped in.


	3. not a chapter

**HEY YO!I'm sorry this is not a chapter. I'm so busy that I lost track of time. What do you think will appear in the next chappie?Give me your ideas for an amazing story so review,follow and favorite if you like. Oh,and don't forget to leave some dares because if you do,the story will be even more exciting! Hehe. You can also use other stories and add in your ideas from other stories. Like I said,for exciting future chapters,review. Don't forget your dares. ;) **

**JANA!**


	4. The Guardian to the Three Realms

**HEY,YO GUYS!I'm back. So,in my opinion,ya'll want me to continue it right?Ne;what should I do?Oh yeah!THX FOR THE REVIEWS!All of you made me happy and really absolutely definitely positively HAPPY!So... *twirls fingers shyly* WELCOME BACK!*suddenly shots hand to the sky*NYAN~~~**

* * *

Jaz slowly woke up and listens carefully... Everything is dead silent and it is not normal.

DRIP

The sound of water dripping scared Jaz but she kept her guard. Her footsteps echoes as she walks forward...

DRIP

The sound is getting closer and the water seems to take a long time to drip...

TAK!

The light switched open and in front of Jaz,a bloody live mummy.

"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her scream woke everyone up. So the drips of water was not water at all. Its just blood. Well for Silver... Jaz leaped back and hit him on the head. Hard. The mummy let out an even more terrorizing scream. More like a screech. Its going towards Jaz and Silver and opened his mouth wide,like trying to eat them. Just then,a door opened from nowhere and hit the mummy.

"That's enough for now,Mr. P."

Brick shot his eyes open at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice anywhere. His lover of a life time.

Momoko.

"Hi everyone. Hi Jaz. Hi Silver. Hi boys."

She used to smile big but her lips only formed a small curve.

The mummy - GOD!A talking mummy!

"If you waste my time,Pharaoh will eat friends!"

The mummy quickly walked forward to Brick and Momoko's eyes went wide with pure fear. She blocked Brick from the mummy's attacks and hit her instead. By then,the mummy and herself disappeared. There in Brick's hands is a doll. That particular doll is a red-headed doll with a red dress. Nobody knew what it is.

He put it into his pocket and went out a door that was beside the mummy earlier. Something flashed brightly at their eyes. Jaz didn't even move. Except her hair flowing back due to the wind outside. The others got blown back to the wall.

Ouch.

Jaz ran to the door and fell down,face first. But in front of her is a mirror. Not A ordinary mirror.

A skull with only an eye socket greeted her.

"Hello."

Jaz's eyes widened and she leaped back.

"Ah... I see your friend here has the token..."

"W-What?"stammered Jaz.

"The token,to the twisted realm."the skull replied back.

"Wha-Why-How?"

"Sigh. Very well. You see,in this world,there are three twisted realm,one,is the Good Heavenly World,the second is the Deadly Hell World and now,the place where you are stepping is the Humanly Normal World. There are three guardians to the other twisted realms like this."

"The Good Heavenly World is the place where people died but reborned and are placed to a different realm where they are never seen. But,since you're lucky,you are able to cross this mirror to the Good Heavenly World,to see your loved ones,to bring them back. But,the eye."

He pointed to his eye socket.

"... Leads to the Deadly Hell World where death is confirmed to the people who goes there."

Butch interrupted,"Nonsense,there are no such things as twisted realms. Only Heaven and Hell are real."

The skull chuckled.

"You may think Heaven and Hell existed..."

"They are!"

"Quiet,Silver!"Jaz shouted.

"But you're WRONG!Heaven and Hell is an old folks' tale. You humans believe everything anyone said. But I suggest you wouldn't even believe me,do you?Heh,well,try and see. Now hand over the token."

"Wait,Mr Skull,but who and how are these realms created?"Jaz asked.

The skull hesitated.

"You humans made these twisted realms. Because of you,Heaven and Hell never existed. One of your kind sought for me and my friends to guard the gates to these twisted realms but it looks like we are tricked and put under a curse. Now,if you wish to see these three..."

The skull backed away and out came the PPGZ's pictures. then his skully face came back on.

"... Just hand over the token to the realms."

Jaz thought,"What token?"

"We guardians don't just tell,but we will give a hint."

_"Alas,I no longer know what to do,  
But you may help me through,  
Hand over the token given to thee,  
To transport it to me."_

Along the way here,we met a mummy and what?

Brick interrupted Jaz and fiddled in his pocket.

"The token is the doll."


	5. A New Love

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

"Wha- Wai-What?"Jaz stammered.

Brick,without a second thought,gave up the doll to the guardian. It looked at it for a moment and roared while he clapped his skeletal hands. There,revealing is only a lush garden with waterfalls. Butterflies flies here and there. Little rabbits hopped here and there. Foxes are playing with the rabbits and cats and dogs mewed and woofed in a friendly manner. But then the animals grew deadly silent and so are the butterflies that stopped flying. Nobody noticed this sudden change and jumped into the mirror. Then...

_**Ba-Da-Lum**_

_**Ba-Da-Lum**_

_**Ba-Da-Lum**_

The rabbits' ears shot up and the animals stopped their actions to hear to the sound of trouble...

_**Ba-Da-LUM**_

_**Ba-Da-LUM**_

_**Ba-Da-LUM**_

As the sound got closer,the animals scampered away. The butterflies flew into small holes on trees, foxes ran back to their holes,bunnies scampered into a place under a tree and a pair of puppy and kitten are looking for a place to hide from danger.

_**Ba-DA-LUM**_

_**Ba-DA-LUM**_

_**Ba-DA-LUM**_

The two animals started to panic. Jaz sensed this and quickly carried the puppy and mentioned Silver to take the kitten.

_**BA-DA-LUM**_

_**BA-DA-LUM**_

_**BA-DA-LUM**_

Brick,Boomer and Butch heard the sound and turned their heads to the source. There,on their right, a group of black horses,with flaming nostrils and deadly red eyes came running - stampeding - towards them. Jaz made them climb up a big tree. Silver is scared although he is a guy.

"Silver climb up the tree!"Jaz encouraged him.  
"No!I-I can't!"  
"Silver,I know you fear trees when you were young but trust me on this!"  
"No!"  
"Sil,remember what I said?Be courageous!"  
"I can't!"  
"Well,maybe you never tried to climb up one!"

The horses are getting closer.

"I did!I tried climbing up a chestnut tree because you are so courageous!I just wanted to be with you,to make the same mistakes you made,to love you more."  
"You tried for... for me?"  
"Yes."  
"Then... trust me on this okay?"

Silver nodded and tried climbing up the one tree she referred to. He successfully climbed up. Poor Jaz is too late. She got run by those black horses.

"JAZMINE!"

Silver turned to his snake form(after making sure the cat is safe)and leaped at where Jaz has been run at. He coils around her and hissed at the horses. Luckily they ran around him. After about 35 minutes,the stamped stopped. The horses have left and Silver and Jazmine are still on the ground. Silver coils around her more and rest his head on her chest. The puppy leaped out and whimpered. the kitten leaped down and mewed sadly.

The other animals doesn't dare go near. A giant snake,bigger than an anaconda. The boys jumped down but Boomer climbed down. He's scared of heights. Silver told them to go West where the girls were. They could not refuse because Silver insisted. So,they obediently left.

* * *

WITH SILVER AND JAZ...

SILVER'S POV

My jasmine... unconscious... ran over... protective...

Stubborn...

I turned back to my human form and hugged my beautiful jasmine. Her head rested on my chest and mine on her forehead. Wow... I've never seen her like this before... Her lips look so... INVITING. Without thinking,I lowered my head towards her lips and closed my eyes to enjoy the pleasure from kissing her. The moment my lips touched hers,I deepened it although it hasn't been a second of kissing.

I didn't know how long we have been kissing but I can feel her soft arms wrapped around my neck. I could hear her moans. That does it.

I started trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and sucked on it,earning a moan. I pulled her closer,deepening in. She moaned louder but still soft. I then stopped because I think she had enough. When I look into her white eyes,I feel like kissing her again but this time,she got off me and sat a few feet in front of me.

"M-My mother told me there must be a-a distance between me and boys..."

I chuckled.

"Your mother is not here now."

I got up and carried her up bridal style and she blushed. Then I kissed her forehead.

Just then,a gust wind picked itself up and swept my Jazmine away.


End file.
